Challenge: Hera's adopted son
by Head of Slytherin House
Summary: After Hera saves a baby from the wrath of her malilo, she discovers that she has a magical influence and decides to adopt it as sullo What will the Olympians do when they find out? What consequences would the mortal magician brought up by the gods bring to the world? What does Hephaestus think of his new brother?


This challenge was first written in Spanish and then translated with Google translator, so excuse me if it is misspelled.

Challenge: Hera's adopted son

Summary: Hera, angry at Zeus' infidelity, decided to punish her most recent lover (a man, so as not to break the oath), her husband punishes the city where he lived for not protecting him, destroying her completely. Hera in an act of mercy and guilt saves a baby from dying from the anger of his sailor, and then discovers that the same child he saved has a magical heritage, makes the decision to raise him as his as an act of rebellion and a way of humiliate Zeus.

What consequences will a wizard child raised by the queen of the gods in the world have?

What relationship will it have with the other gods? How will they react to knowing that Hera adopted a mortal?

What does Hephaestus think of his new brother?

Required:

\- The protagonist must be an OC, while the rest of the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson sagas run normally.

\- The child must be raised by Hera in secret from the other Olympians, only minor gods loyal to her and Hephaestus know that she exists.

\- Hera must raise him as a tool to humiliate Zeus and a way to inflict the ancient laws without consequences, since the child is a magician, not a demigod or an immortal.

\- As a result of being raised by gods and not having contact with other mortals, our protagonist acquires customs and behaviors of these: see the total lack of morals, not asking for consent for anything, punishing mortals for poor reasons turning them into animals and offending with ease without any reason.

\- With the purpose of having more similarities with the gods, the boy is: a metamorphmagus (not necessarily from birth, Hecate could have made him one by order of de Hera to make him more powerful), an animagus, and knows how to do magic without a wand .

\- An op protagonist is not good if he has no conflicts or some challenge so: due to the great pressure of having to live up to the expectations of his mother (Hera), he adopts a mocking / joking personality as a form of psychological defense .

\- Hera with the purpose of making his son immortal but not subjugate the laws of the gods, makes a deal with Nicolas Flamel to make him a philosopher's stone, and orders Asclepius (the minor god of medicine) to replace her son's heart with her, so instead of traveling blood through her veins the elixir of life travels (in parallel with the Ichor of the immortals)

\- The role of the boy must be similar to that of Loki in Norse mythology, gets into everyone's affairs, is a joker, cheats, etc. In order to get his mother's approval.

\- Hephaestus must understand how he feels and tries to guide and advise him, like an older brother.

\- Fight using magic, not a sword. If you are a magician you have to use magic, not a bow, or a spear, or a scythe, or anything other than magic.

\- You can use only one weapon and only secondarily, on very few occasions.

\- He has no problem becoming a woman, either to be in the presence of Artemis or simply because he wants to.

\- Go to Hogwarts and Ilvermorny to learn more about his inheritance and more spells, magic and get rare magic items

Prohibited:

\- You can't join Luke. He remains loyal to Hera.

\- They cannot alter the pairs of the original works.

optional:

\- Their attitude towards the demigods may be hostile because of their mother, or like that of other gods who send them to do jobs and give them rewards.

\- Just as there is Hermes Express and other works of the Gods, he can have a "potions shop"

\- Connections with other Rick Riordan books.

\- Parallelism with classical Greek myths. (example: do another twelve different jobs or send a demigod to do them, or take the role of Athena in these)

\- Sexual orientation and sexual issues.

\- They can, if they want, replace the personality I said earlier with a similar one to that of Mawi from the Moana movie.

\- Get the three deathly hallows, the invisibility cloak hides it from the sight of the gods (it was stolen from Harry), the resurrection ring gives you total control over the dead, and the elder wand makes it more powerful. But he does not become the master of death.

Ideas:

Random ideas that come to mind but fail to materialize, you may think of something.

\- In honor of his mother sends a basilisk to kill Thalia.

\- Hera has a conflict with Athena and her son sends an Acromantula to kill Annabeth or another of her children.

\- Blacksmithing competition, organized by the protagonist, between Hephaestus and his cyclops against Ragnuk and his goblins. (parallelism with the myth of the origin of Thor's hammer)

\- They close hogwarts and he takes it as his home, just like the other gods have their temples. And keep all the things there, including in a sorting hat.

\- When he meets the demigods, he is baffled by the attitudes and custom they have. Example:

* Protagonist: You think that girl is lina, right?

* Percy: yes.

* Protagonist: so why don't you fuck with her?

* Percy: what ?! no! I'm dating Annabeth, that's wrong too.

* Protagonist: Why would it matter? That makes no sense, it's weird.

\- Has a Greek car pulled by thestrals or another magical creature similar to horses


End file.
